dragon_slayerfandomcom-20200213-history
Townspeople
Townspeople are citizens that wander the various towns in Draxel. When spoken to, they comment on the town they're in, the player's attire or previous accomplishments, or occurrences throughout the world. They are invulnerable to any form of damage, and don't react at all when the player uses their weapon. Appearance Townspeople will appear in one of four different ways, determined randomly when the player enters a town. The parka townsperson will only appear in the Tundra town. Dialogue The townspeople will say different things depending on where they are. Universal * "I wish we could leave this town..." * "Please! Slay the dragon and save our people!" (if the player hasn't defeated the dragon) * "Heh, nice sword. Watcha gonna do, kill bunnies with it?" (if the player has the Shortsword equipped) Meadow * "Embrace the probability of your imminent death... And know... In your heart... That there's nothing I can do to save you." * "Oh dear. You certainly aren't ready to go to the Tundra. You should train here in the Meadow for a bit longer." (if the player is lower than level 9) * "Wow, you're pretty strong. I'd bet you could take on the challenges in the Tundra. Just go up north when you leave the village." (if the player is at or above level 9) * "I've always wanted to go to the city in the north..." * "If you go a little ways north of this village, you'll find a tundra. But it's hard to get around with the yetis." * "I would stay away from the desert if I were you. It's a very dangerous place there." (if the player is below level 14) * "What are you doing here? You should head to the desert. Many tough enemies reside there." (if the player is at or above level 14) Tundra * "I really like waffles." * "The warehouse owner is a jerk. He always rubs it in your face how rich he is." * "There's a guy here who will buy your spare yeti pelts, if you have any anyway. You probably don't." * "That abandoned building next to the nurse's office... You couldn't pay me to go in there. It's creepy." * "Aagh! It's so cold! Why didn't I bring a jacket?" (if townsperson isn't wearing parka) Desert * "Man, I hate all those orc kamikazes running around, blowing things up." * "We settled here because there's an oasis. It allows us to easily gather water." * "If you want to cut down cacti, you can't use just any axe. You need the Sandaxe." * "I've always wanted to go to the city in the north..." * "Did you hear about Pine Lake? Ever since the dragon attacked, there's been strange things running around. None of us want to go over there anymore." Changelog * Pre-Alpha 1.4 - Added Desert dialogue * Pre-Alpha 1.3 - Added Tundra dialogue * Pre-Alpha 1.2 - Made to say less stupid things * Pre-Alpha 1.1 - Introduced.